Spec, ops
by Wolfbane000
Summary: Humphrey has a secret. so do others of the western pack.
1. the valley

chapter one/uno

Humphrey watched Kate and Garth's wedding from the crowd. "Finally the packs will be united,

all that work that we did will be pointless now, besides the other packs" Humphrey thought. Garth

and Kate were about to rub noses, but Kate pulled away.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Garth asked.

"I I can't" Kate said.

"Why not" Humphrey asked.

"Because i love you" Kate said.

"No. trust me you don't I'm not..."Humphrey began.

Winston tackled Humphrey to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Winston asked.

"Don't worry. You can trust me after two and a half years can't you?" Humphrey asked.

"Sorry. i forgot" Winston said.

"I do too some times" Humphrey said sounding very depressed.

"This is crazy. TAKE THE VALLEY" Tony yelled.

All the wolves in the valley attacked the apposing pack. Humphrey was about to attack, but was

stopped by Winston.

"Not yet. get Kate to safety" Winston ordered.

"Yes sir" Humphrey said.

Humphrey found Kate and tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. Kate spun around and

clawed down his face leaving three big scars on his muzzle.

"Humphrey I'm so sorry. i thought you were an eastern wolf" Kate said.

"No time Kate, we got to go" Humphrey said.

"I can't leave now" Kate said.

"Sorry, your fathers orders" Humphrey said.

"I'm not leaving" Kate said stubbornly.

"No choice" Humphrey said.

Humphrey picked her up and ran to the alpha den.

"Put me down" Kate ordered.

"Sorry" Humphrey said as he set her down in the den.

A black wolf ran into the den after them. Humphrey took defensive position in front of Kate.

"Bounty Hunter" Humphrey growled.

"Yep. the best" He said.

"We'll see" Humphrey growled.

"Humphrey i got this" Kate said.

"No i do" Humphrey said.

"You're just an omega" Kate said.

"STAY BEHIND ME" Humphrey yelled.

The intruder charged at a retreating Kate, but was blocked by Humphrey. The fully black wolf bit

Humphrey's shoulder, but Humphrey just laughed, and ripped off his ear. The wolf fell back and

screamed in pain.

"Ha. your the best? I think Tony can do better than this" Humphrey said.

"After i kill you i will slowly tear off each and every limb of your girl" He said.

"You're seriously trying to make me mad. Oldest trick in the book" Humphrey said.

"Aw your scared" He mocked.

"I'm getting tired. so if you're going to kill please hurry up" Humphrey yawned.

The black wolf charged Humphrey, but was countered. Humphrey picked him up off the ground

in between his jaws. Humphrey felt a surge of anger and energy. He was about to kill him but

remembered Kate.

"Not in front of the girl" Humphrey mumbled and stepped outside with the wolf locked in

between his jaws.

Humphrey snapped his neck with his teeth and threw him against a tree. Humphrey walked

inside of the den and sat down next to Kate.

"Humphrey you're bleeding" Kate said.

"It's just blood Kate" Humphrey said.

Winston ran into the den. Humphrey was about to attack, but saw it was Winston.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked.

"We drove them off" Winston said.

"Good" Humphrey said.

"I got even better news" Winston said.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"You don't have to hide it any more" Winston said.

* * *

><p><strong>new story, yay. don't worry i will still update love and hate. please review.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	2. secret revealed

chapter two/dos

"Oh thank god" Humphrey sighed "Why".

"I think we can trust the pack, even if the east found out we could still use you" Winston said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"How about i tell the whole pack at a meeting" Humphrey suggested.

"Sounds good" Winston said.

"You'll find out at the meeting. When should we have the meeting?" Humphrey asked.

"How about right now" Winston said.

"Okay" Humphrey agreed.

"We'll meet in the valley" Winston said.

"Got it" Humphrey said.

Winston walked out of the den to gather the pack. Humphrey walked out of the den with Kate

fallowing.

"Humphrey. do you love me?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but wait till after the meeting. you probably won't feel the same" Humphrey said.

Humphrey made it to the valley and he saw alphas and omegas there. together there was

eighty wolves. Humphrey found Winston out of the crowd and approached him.

"Why are the omegas here?" Humphrey asked.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Winston asked.

"Oh god. this is a lot of wolves" Humphrey said.

"Why are you so nervous? remember who you really are." Winston said.

"There all going to hate me after this" Humphrey said.

"Maybe, but maybe not" Winston said.

"That helps" Humphrey said sarcastically.

"Its time to tell the pack" Winston said.

Humphrey nodded and stepped up in front of the pack. He felt like he was going to puke. The

pack began to mumble some thing about an omega making an announcement.

"QUITE" Humphrey yelled.

The crowd quit talking to hear what Humphrey had to say. Humphrey's stomach got worse now

that every one was starring at him.

"I have a very important announcement" Humphrey said.

The crowd remained quite and kept starring at him.

"Winston trust you to be able to hold this secret among our pack" Humphrey said.

The crowd began to talk among each other again and Humphrey again had to quite them down

so he could finish.

"Me along with others in the pack that can not be revealed in this point in time work as the

packs special forces. In other words assassins" Humphrey said.

"What if we don't believe you" One wolf asked.

"You can talk to Winston for confirmation" Humphrey said.

"What makes you so special" Another wolf asked.

"The fact i can take any of you in a fight" Humphrey said.

"Thats go then" Candu stepped up.

"You're going to need some help buddy" Humphrey said.

Another wolf stepped up to face Humphrey. The two wolves charged Humphrey at the same

time. Humphrey grabbed Candu and threw him into the other wolf.

"So that also means I'm higher rank than all of you. There are only three wolves in this pack that

are higher rank" Humphrey said.

"Yea right".

"If you disobey an order i will kill you on the spot" Humphrey said.

"Thank you Humphrey. you can leave now" Winston said.

Humphrey tried to find Kate out of the crowd but couldn't see her. Humphrey walked back to his

den. His den was bigger than the alpha den because he worked on it every week. Humphrey

tried to get some sleep in the back of the den, but Kate walked into the den.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kate asked.

"Kate i didn't tell any one" Humphrey said.

"Your whole life has been a lie" Kate growled.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL" Humphrey yelled.

"It was your choice" Kate said.

"Yes it was. But if i didn't chose this life i would probably be dead" Humphrey said.

"I thought i knew who you were" Kate said.

"I once thought i knew but not any more" Humphrey said.

"The crush you had on me was fake?" Kate asked.

"No that wasn't. i do like log sledding, and telling jokes. Just not all the time" Humphrey said.

"Can i even hate you? you did save my life" Kate asked.

"That you must find out, but i think it is time that you leave".

Kate nodded and headed for the exit of the den.

"And remember I'm always there if you need me" Humphrey said.


	3. 1st moonlight howl

chapter three/tres

Humphrey woke up from his slumber to find out that it was very late. He walked out into the

darkness and remembered that there was a moon light howl.

"Better clean up" Humphrey told himself.

Humphrey walked to the pond and jumped into the freezing water. Humphrey resurfaced

completely out of breathe.

"Cold is it?" A wolf asked.

"Reaper what are you doing here" Humphrey asked.

"Don't call me that" He said.

"Sorry Nate but i do like your nickname" Humphrey said.

"Yours isn't that bad either... Ghost" Nate said.

"I like it" Humphrey said.

"Can we talk?" Nate asked.

"Are there any Charlie Victor's in the area?" Humphrey asked.

"No" Nate said.

"Then go ahead" Humphrey said.

"Do you think we have any life ahead of us?" Nate asked.

"I don't think so" Humphrey said.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Nate asked.

"A little, but this has become my life" Humphrey said.

"I don't think i can do that" Nate said.

"You could request a change to assassin" Humphrey suggested.

"You think so?" Nate asked.

"Well since Winston is using us as assassins I'm sure he needs actual assassins" Humphrey

said.

"Are you going to the moon light howl?" Nate asked.

"Yea" Humphrey said.

"Thats go then" Nate said.

Humphrey and Nate made it to howling rock and only a couple of party wolves were still there.

"I'll see you later. You go find yourself a bitch" Humphrey laughed.

"You bet" Nate laughed.

Humphrey made his way to the top of the rock. He sat looking at the moon before filling the air

with his howling.

_your arms feel like home; 3 doors down_

_i think i walked too close to love, and now I'm falling in_

_theres so many things this weary soul can't take_

_or maybe you just caught me by surprise_

_the first time that i looked into your eyes_

_Theres a life inside of me that i can feel again_

_its the only thing that takes me where I've never been_

_and i don't care if I lost every thing that i have known_

_it don't matter where i lay my head tonight_

_your arms feel like home_

Humphrey stopped howling and looked at all the wolves starring at him.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"Whoa man your howl was like... awesome" Some staggering wolf said.

"Um thanks" Humphrey said.

"No problem" He said falling onto the ground.

"He must of had a lot of berries" Humphrey thought. Humphrey walked back to his small den

and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>i need updates peoplethings. no offense but you know who you are. review or i kill you**

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	4. the team

chapter four/quatro

"Humphrey wake up" Kate said.

"What" Humphrey groaned.

"I need to know something" Kate said.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked.

"I need to know who you are" Kate said.

"I am the same wolf. only a little exaggerated" Humphrey said.

"So you're strong?" Kate asked.

"Yea" Humphrey said.

"What about the bears?" Kate asked.

"I was about to fight, but the log broke" Humphrey said.

"What's different about you then?" Kate asked.

"I'm not a good wolf" Humphrey said.

"You seem pretty nice" Kate said.

"I've killed other wolves" Humphrey said.

"How many?" Kate asked with concern.

"Um... Four" Humphrey said.

Kate ran out of the den leaving Humphrey alone. Humphrey looked down at the ground and

shook his head in shame. after ten minutes Kate headed back to his den. when she was about

to enter she heard her dad talking to Humphrey.

"Humphrey. i got a mission for you and your team" Winston said.

"My team?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes. I'm promoting you to leader of the team" Winston said.

"Thank you sir. i won't let you down" Humphrey said.

"Fallow me. i'll brief you when we get to the meeting place" Winston said.

Humphrey and Winston walked out of den, and Kate fallowed them quietly. Kate fallowed them

to a clearing with four other wolves.

"Are alphas have found a group of eastern wolves outside our territory. i want you to take out

every single one of them" Winston said.

"Consider it done" Humphrey said.

"With you leading i will" Winston said.

Kate tried to back away, but snapped a twig. Humphrey dashed into the woods and pinned Kate

to the ground.

"Ow that hurts" Kate yelled.

"Kate what are you doing here?" Humphrey asked.

"I wanted to know what was going on since i am going to be the next pack leader" Kate said.

"Why didn't you ask?" Winston asked.

"I was afraid you would say no" Kate said.

"Well i guess we'll be moving out" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Winston said.

"Sorry" Humphrey said after licking Kate's muzzle.

"It's okay" Kate said.

Humphrey, Nate, Bill, Tom, and Blaze walked to there destination. Bill has fully black fur, ghostly

blue eyes, and was nick named Shadow.

Tom had grayish white fur, black eyes, and was nick named scream because he was the

scariest looking wolf in the whole pack, maybe even the world.

Blaze had dark tan fur, blue eyes, didn't have a nick name, and was the only girl on the girl on

* * *

><p><strong>review now. i'm cereal. do it! Do it now!<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	5. injury

chapter five/cinco

Humphrey's team closed in on the eastern squad. There was twelve alphas relaxing in a ditch.

"I'll draw there attention. then lead right to you" Humphrey said.

"Oh yea" Tom said.

"Alright Scream. calm down" Humphrey said.

Scream, Shadow, Blaze, and Reaper hid behind bushes while Humphrey moved in on the

Tangos.

"Hello bitches, and bastards" Humphrey called up.

All the wolves got up and starred at him.

"You can't catch me. Ha. don't look at me like you can" Humphrey said.

All the wolves began to chase him with excitement in there eyes. Humphrey's team jumped out

of the bushes and killed most of them. two wolves retreated.

"Blaze. fallow me. don't let them escape" Humphrey said.

Humphrey and Blaze fallowed the wolves out of the clearing. Humphrey couldn't see the two

wolves any more. "Where did they go" Humphrey thought. The two wolves jumped out from

bushes and pinned Humphrey. They began to claw at Humphrey as fast and hard as they could.

"Humphrey" Blaze yelled as she killed the first wolf, then shortly after, the second.

Humphrey laid there unconscious bleeding severely. Blaze picked him up and carried him back

to Winston.

Winston was sitting in the alpha den with Kate and Eve. Blaze dragged Humphrey in the den,

with Tom, Nate, and Bill fallowing.

"What are you doing out in the open?" Winston asked.

"No time. i don't think he's going to make it" Blaze said.

"What happened?" Eve asked.

"He was jumped" Blaze said.

"I don't know if i can help him" Eve said uncertain.

"Please. He won't stop bleeding" Blaze sobbed.

"I'll be back" Eve said running out of the den.

Humphrey woke up and coughed up blood.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Hey Kate" Humphrey whispered.

"Humphrey" Winston said.

"Winston. i need to tell you some thing" Humphrey said.

"What is it?" Winston asked.

"We killed them all" Humphrey whispered with a huge smile.

He began to laugh but coughed up more blood. Winston patted his head lightly.

"That a boy" Winston whispered.

Kate laid in-front of Humphrey.

"Humphrey, i'm not mad at you" Kate said.

"Good. i need to dye with no regrets" Humphrey said.

"You can't leave me" Kate cried.

"Don't worry about me. You got a life ahead of you" Humphrey said.

"So do you" Kate said.

"Even if i did live. i would have no life ahead of me" Humphrey said.

"I want to be with you" Kate said.

"If i make it through this. i promise we will be together" Humphrey said.

Kate cuddled up next to Humphrey and quickly fell asleep. Humphrey tried to go to sleep, but

was in too much pain. Eve ran into the den with another wolf. Eve was carrying a bunch of

leaves, and the other wolf was carrying a piece of bark covered in tree sap. The tree sap mad

the leafs stick to Humphrey's cuts, stopping the bleeding.

"Do you have any thing to take away the pain?" Humphrey asked smiling.

"I'm afraid not" Eve said.

"Humphrey laid down enjoying being next to Kate, but didn't fall asleep.


	6. together at last

chapter six/seis

Humphrey woke up, and forgot about his wounds. He tried to get up, but fell over.

"Ooh. that hurt" Humphrey groaned.

"I bet" Kate said.

"What are you doing up this early?" Humphrey asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Kate said.

"I'm going to take walk" Humphrey said.

"Mind if i tag along?" Kate asked.

"Not at all" Humphrey said.

"Good. because i wasn't going to give you a choice" Kate said.

"Oh really" Humphrey said.

"Really" Kate said.

"Okay thats go" Humphrey said walking out of the den.

Kate fallowed Humphrey content with her morning so far. After walking for awhile Humphrey

broke the silence.

"What do you need?" Humphrey asked.

"Why do you think i need some thing?" Kate asked.

"Because you wanted to walk with me" Humphrey said.

"I just wanted to be with you" Kate said looking offended.

"Okay. sorry" Humphrey apologized.

"Thats okay" Kate said.

"I don't think i can walk anymore" Humphrey said.

Humphrey laid on the ground with Kate.

"I can make that feel better" Kate said.

"How is that?" Humphrey asked.

Kate began to lick Humphrey's wounds. Humphrey enjoyed it, maybe a little too much.

Humphrey could feel himself getting stiff.

"Kate. stop" Humphrey said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"It's not right" Humphrey said.

"I can't stop" Kate smiled.

Humphrey got up and walked away. Kate quickly fallowed him, and stopped him.

"Humphrey. please don't leave" Kate begged.

"I can't" Humphrey said.

"Don't leave" Kate said.

"Why do you care" Humphrey said.

"I always have" Kate said.

"No" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey i love you" Kate cried covering her face with her paws.

Humphrey felt bad and even his eyes began to water up. He laid down next to Kate and

wrapped a arm around her.

"I'm sorry. please forgive me" Humphrey begged.

"I can't live without you" Kate cried.

"Don't worry. I'm always here for you" Humphrey said.

"Why won't you except me" Kate said.

"I do. i won't allow you to except me" Humphrey said.

"I always will" Kate said.

"You don't now me" Humphrey said.

"You won't give me a chance" Kate said.

"Okay. i will go out with you, but you will learn to hate me for who i am" Humphrey said.

Kate pulled Humphrey into a hug "I could never hate you" Kate said.

"Kate that kinda hurts" Humphrey said.

Kate let Humphrey go from her death grip. They starred into each others eyes for a couple of

seconds before turning away.

"Moon light howl tomorrow. you wanna go?" Humphrey asked.

"I'd love to go" Kate said.

"Great" Humphrey said.

"Better get back to the den" Kate said.

"Good idea" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p><strong>So emotional. (sniffle) please review or i won't give you any money. yea that's right I'm actually your mother. surprise!<br>**


	7. promotion

chapter seven/siete

Humphrey woke up and the den was empty. He didn't remember walking back to the den last

night. He thought of what happened, and what Kate said. "I guess it was my fault. i kinda made

myself appeal to Kate" Humphrey thought.

"Good morning" Kate said walking into the den.

"Good morning. i woke up late" Humphrey said.

"Yea. My dad wants to see you" Kate said.

"Oh great" Humphrey said.

"Relax. i think it is something good" Kate said.

"What makes you think that?" Humphrey asked.

"He seemed happy" Kate said.

"Maybe he's thinking about killing me" Humphrey joked.

Kate laughed at his joke. "Am i actually funny, or am i just used to pretending?" Humphrey

thought.

"Guess i better go find out" Humphrey said.

"Can i come with you?" Kate asked.

"Sure" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey went to the meeting place, walking side by side. the sun was barely over

the mountains. Winston was waiting in the middle of the valley. The whole pack was circled

around him, waiting. Humphrey and Kate made there way through the crowd. Kate waited at the

front of the crowd while Humphrey stood in front of Winston. The crowd whispered to each other

as they remembered what happened last time.

"You wanted me sir?" Humphrey asked.

"Your wounds are better?" Winston asked.

"A little" Humphrey said.

"Good. well on to the point. i think you're do for a promotion" Winston said.

"A promotion sir?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes. to beta" Winston said.

"Thank you sir" Humphrey said.

"You deserve it" Winston said.

"That means a lot to me" Humphrey said.

"Do you accept to take on the responsibility of doing what ever you can to take care of the pack,

but to show your authority to rest of the pack?" Winston asked.

"Yes" Humphrey said.

"Good. the pack needs you now" Winston said.

"They always have needed us" Humphrey said.

"Now more than ever' Winston said.

"I understand" Humphrey said.

"Dismissed" Winston said.

Humphrey walked past the crowd trying to get through. One of the wolves growled at him.

Humphrey looked back at Winston who nodded. Humphrey gave Winston a signal with his paw

and he again, nodded. Humphrey grabbed the wolves neck with his teeth and clamped shut. The

wolf struggled to breathe and soon fell to the ground dead.

The crowd walked slowly back to there den. Humphrey began to walk to the feeding ground to

see what they had to eat.

"Hey Humphrey" Kate called.

"What" Humphrey groaned.

"Oh sorry to bother you" Kate said.

"No, no, no, its not that. what do you need?" Humphrey asked.

"Never mind. you're not in the mood" Kate said.

"No. please tell me" Humphrey begged.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to get something to eat" Kate said.

"Sure. I was just about to go see what there was" Humphrey said.

"Great thats go" Kate said.

"Go where?" Eve asked.

"To go eat" Humphrey said.

"Oh. we don't have any food. You'll have to go get some" Eve said.

"Okay i will get the hunting party" Kate said.

"Actually i need to talk to you Kate" Eve said.

"I'll go get the squad" Humphrey said with a smile.

Humphrey ran away and Eve waited awhile to talk.

"Are you and Humphrey going out" Eve asked.

"Yes" Kate said.

"Thats not a good idea' Eve said.

"Why not" Kate asked.

"Humphrey could die and day out there" Eve said.

"Thank you mother. that makes me feel so much better" Kate said.

"Okay sweetie. be careful hunting" Eve said.

"I will" Kate said.


	8. hunting party

Chapter eight/ocho

Humphrey went to the meeting place, and all of his squad was there.

"Come on. we're going hunting" Humphrey said.

"Why" Tom asked.

"Because i love chasing caribou around the valley. what do you think?" Humphrey said.

"Okay then thats go" Nate said.

Humphrey led them to Kate who was waiting there for them.

"You ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea" Kate said.

"Wait. why is she coming with us?" Bill asked.

"Because i want her to" Humphrey said.

"Aw. you like her" Blaze teased.

"Yes. i do" Humphrey said.

The group immediately shut up. Kate and Humphrey walked side by side all the way to the

valley. There was a huge amount of caribou in the valley.

"Whats the plan?" Kate asked.

"Whoa. relax. we don't need a plan. just go along with it" Blaze said.

"How is that going to work?" Kate asked.

"Trust me. it does" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate said.

They all ran to different spots in the valley. Humphrey started by jumping out of a bush and

killing one of them. all the others ran the other way, but they too were soon killed by the rest of

the squad. Blaze scarred a caribou straight towards Kate.

"Perfect" Kate said.

Kate jumped from the tall grass and tore its throat open. The rest of the caribou got away.

"We got six" Humphrey said.

"We all got one" Nate said.

"Yea. nice job Kate. you're alright" Blaze said.

"Thanks" Kate said.

"Thats get these back to the pack" Humphrey said.

"Thats go. move move" Nate joked as he dragged the caribou as fast as he could.

"Oh its a race you want" Humphrey said.

"Yea race" Bill agreed.

They all dragged there caribou to the feeding ground as fast as they could.

Kate and Blaze dragged there caribou together.

"Boys" Blaze mumbled.

"They always lie" Kate said.

"Are you talking about Humphrey?" Blaze asked.

Kate nodded a little.

"You know he couldn't tell you. He has never told anyone before now. You know during training

he was always thinking and talking about you" Blaze said.

"He did?" Kate asked.

"Yea, but he knew he couldn't be with you" Blaze said.

"Because he was an omega" Kate said.

"No. because he thought it would be wrong since his... our whole life as been a lie" Blaze said.

"Then why did you do this?" Kate asked.

"What... the special forces of the pack. We didn't have a choice" Blaze said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"We all owed Winston something" Blaze said.

"What did Humphrey owe my father?" Kate asked.

"Well you see. Humphrey was originally a northern wolf, but some how ended up here.

Humphrey won't tell us how. Winston wasn't going to let him stay in the pack. Humphrey pleaded

to be let into the pack. Winston agreed on one condition" Blaze said.

"Wow" Kate said.

"Yea. we all have a pity story to tell, but most of us don't like talking about it" Blaze said.

"What about you?" Kate asked.

"I'm one of those wolves" Blaze said.

"Oh sorry" Kate said.


	9. 2nd moonlight howl

chapter nine/nueve

"Where are they" Nate asked.

"I see them" Humphrey said.

Kate and Blaze walked over the hill dragging there caribou. Humphrey helped Kate drag her

caribou to the feeding ground.

"How was your first kill?" Humphrey asked.

"Ow i forgot about that" Kate said.

"So you're not excited?" Humphrey asked.

"A little" Kate said.

Humphrey and Kate made it to the feeding ground with the others. All the alphas and omegas

were waiting for there lunch. Kate felt disgusted with all the wolves that were waiting to eat after

doing nothing all day.

Humphrey and Kate started eating on one of the caribous. The other alphas began to fill in and

eat too.

"What are you doing here omega?" a wolf asked Humphrey.

Humphrey turned around to see a huge alpha standing there. Kate also turned around and

looked up at the wolf.

"Humphrey maybe you should let this one slide" Kate said concerned.

"Yea right" Humphrey said scratching the wolf across the face.

Humphrey turned around and continued eating. The wolf was now angry and picked Humphrey

up and threw him ten feet. Humphrey quickly got up and starred down the wolf.

"Was that the best you can do. i didn't know i was fighting an omega" Humphrey said.

The wolf charged Humphrey, but he easily side stepped and Humphrey dug his claws into the

side of stomach on the way by.

"Tell me when you're ready to quit" Humphrey said.

The wolf tried to scratch Humphrey but ended up having his shoulder sliced open by Humphrey.

"Okay. Okay i give up" He said.

"Okay. I'm done eating though" Humphrey said laughing.

Humphrey and Kate stepped back as they watched everyone else eat.

"Better get ready for the moonlight howl" Kate said.

"Okay. see you there" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked to the river to clean up. He stepped into the freezing water, and let the water

clean his fur. Kate went to the pond where the water was slightly warmer. She laid near the

waters edge, and let the water soak her fur. soon after she went to find her parents so they could

comb her fur. Humphrey laid in the grass to let his fur dry.

ONE HOUR LATER

Humphrey fur was dry and he was waiting at the top of howling rock. Kate's parents just

finished her fur and she was on her way to the top of the mountain. Kate made it to the top and

Humphrey was starring at her.

"Humphrey" Kate said, but he didn't move.

"HUMPHREY" Kate yelled.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"How do i look?" Kate asked.

"You look sexy" Humphrey said.

Kate blushed, and so did Humphrey as he realized that he let that one slip.

"You look sexy too" Kate said.

"Sorry about that" Humphrey apologized.

"Thanks for the compliment" Kate said.

"I'll start the howl" Humphrey said.

"Go for it" Kate said.

Humphrey began to howl.

Landing in London/3 doors down

_I woke up today in London._

_As the plane was touching down._

_And all i could think about was Monday._

_And maybe i'll be back around._

_If this keeps me away much longer._

_I don't know what i will do._

_You've got to understand its a hard life._

_That I'm going through..._

_And when the night falls in around me._

_I don't think i'll make it through._

_I'll use your light to guide the way._

_cuz all i think about is you..._

"Now we howl together" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey mixed there howls together. The howl was heard all around Jasper park.

everyone was cheering.

"I'm tired. i'm going to sleep" Humphrey said walking away.

"Wait Humphrey" Kate yelled after him.

Humphrey turned around and looked at Kate who was standing in front of him.

"Can i sleep with you for now on" Kate asked.

"Sure" Humphrey said.

"Thank you" Kate yelled hugging him.

"Alright thats get some rest" Humphrey said.

After a short walk they made it to Humphrey's den. Kate walked inside and her eyes widened.

"Wow its bigger than our den" Kate said.

"Yep" Humphrey replied.

"Perfect for a family" Kate said.

She then blushed really bad.

"I didn't mean it like that" Kate said.

"I know. we're both tired" Humphrey said.

"Yea thats get some sleep" Kate said laying down next to Humphrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to check out that song. its a really good one.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.  
><strong>


	10. Almost!

chapter ten

The light from the morning sun shone into the den Kate, and Humphrey were sleeping in. The

light first hit Kate and woke her up. The light had not yet hit Humphrey to wake him up. Kate

wanted to get up but was too comfortable. She ended up scooting closer to Humphrey, and was

now pressed against him. Kate apparently got too close and Humphrey woke up.

"Sorry. i didn't mean to wake you" Kate said.

"Thats fine. i needed to go get my squad anyway" Humphrey said.

"What for?" Kate asked.

"Today is training day" Humphrey said.

"Please stay awhile longer" Kate said.

"I can't" Humphrey said.

"Please..." Kate begged with a puppy dog face.

"Alright but only for a hour" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate said.

Humphrey laid back down, and Kate snuggled against him. Kate's fur was brushing against

Humphrey's lower region, and He felt himself getting stiff. Kate felt something poke her back and

immediately knew what it was. She turned around and looked Humphrey in the eyes. Humphrey

looked like he was going to dye of embarrassment.

"Some bodies ready" Kate said.

"What. no. Its just your fur. Its so soft" Humphrey said.

"Oh really?" Kate asked.

Kate stood over Humphrey and brushed her tail across his dick. Humphrey's hormones shot up

and he got stiffer.

"Kate. stop" Humphrey said.

"You don't like it?" Kate asked.

"We're not married" Humphrey said.

"So" Kate said.

"We haven't even told your parents we're going out" Humphrey said.

"We can tell them later" Kate said.

"If you tell them then we can" Humphrey said.

"Fine" Kate said.

"I need to go" Humphrey said.

"I don't care. leave" Kate said.

"Kate. please don't be mad" Humphrey said.

"Just leave" Kate said.

"Look. if you tell your parents today we can do it tonight if you want" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate agreed.

"Love you" Humphrey said.

"Can i come with you?" Kate asked.

"Yea" Humphrey answered.

Humphrey and Kate walked into the warm sunlight. The birds were singing and Wolves were

playing in the distance.

"Perfect day" Humphrey said.

"Yea" Kate agreed.

Humphrey and Kate made it to the meeting place for the assassins. Humphrey let out a howl to

signal a meeting, but his howl was different than most howls. Kate couldn't figure out what it was

but it made her shiver. The howl seemed to sound like a whole pack of wolves instead of one.

Blaze was the first one to show up.

"Hey. you know your parents are worried about you" Blaze said.

"Oh crap. i forgot to tell them" Kate said.

"So where were you?" Nate asked coming into the clearing.

"I was with Humphrey" Kate said.

"Ooh" Bill said as he walked out of the bushes with Tom.

"Okay we're all here. we have training today" Humphrey said.

"Oh man" Blaze said.

"Don't worry today is our practice exercise" Humphrey said.

"Oh yea. i love this" Nate said.

"Yea. i could do this all day" Blaze said.

"Kate" Eve yelled as she ran into the clearing with Winston.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I was so worried about you. where were you?" Eve asked.

"I was with Humphrey"

Eve began to growl at Humphrey.

"Whats wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"You slept with my daughter.

"She slept with me" Humphrey said.

"Whats that mean?" Eve asked.

"She asked if she could sleep with me" Humphrey said.

"Why?" Winston asked.

"Thats what i wanted to talk to you about. Me and Humphrey are going out" Kate said.

"You and Humphrey?" Winston asked.

"Yes" Kate said.

"So you slept with him?" Eve asked.

"Yes. thats it. nothing else" Kate said.

"Better not have" Eve said.

"Mom. its going to happen" Kate said.

"Not before you're married" Eve said.

"No promises" Kate said.

"Um sir. We need to start training" Humphrey said.

"Okay. you can go Humphrey" Winston said.

"Come on guys" Humphrey said.

The squad left the three alone in the clearing.

"I'm going with them" Kate said.

"No your not" Eve said.

"Yes i am. you can't control me any more" Kate said.

Kate turned around and walked away. Eve started to fallow her but was stopped by Winston.

"She's rite. She is old enough to make her own decisions" Winston said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha you thought they were going to fuck didn't you. Haha tricked you. longest chapter i've ever made so review.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out.**

P.S** if you ever want to talk or just hang out my xbox live account is chiefdaniel117. **


	11. training

chapter eleven

"So what are the teams?" Nate asked.

"All of you against me and Kate" Humphrey said.

"Thats easy" Blaze said.

"We'll see".

The wolves split up in there teams and walked one way.

"What to do" Bill said.

"I say we charge them" Blaze said.

"Yea. we can take them with numbers" Tom said.

"Then its a plan" Blaze said.

They ran towards Humphrey's position.

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"They're probably going to rush us. we need to get rid of are trail" Humphrey said.

"Water?" Kate asked.

"No. i got a better idea" Humphrey said looking up at the trees.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"I can't believe we're sitting in tree" Kate said.

"Yea... Wait i can hear them" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey waited silently in tree. Nate, Blaze, tom, and Bill were fallowing the scent

slowly. As soon as they found that the trail ended at the tree they figured it out.

"Oh shit" Blaze said.

Humphrey jumped down on Nate and pinned him. "Dead" Humphrey called as he jumped of

Nate. Kate also pinned Blaze. Bill jumped back from panic and tripped. Humphrey took his

chance and Weakly put his jaws around Bill's throat.

"One left" Humphrey said.

Humphrey faced Tom and readied for battle. They flung at each other scratching, and trying to

get at the others throat. Every one else stood aside watching. Tom went for his throat but

Humphrey dodged it and took hold of Tom's throat and pinned him.

"We win" Humphrey said.

"That was fun" Kate said.

"Maybe you should come to training more often" Humphrey said.

"I think i will" Kate said.

"Good. you guys get the rest of the day. tomorrow we have training" Humphrey said.

"Ah man. come on" Nate complained.

"Don't get lazy" Humphrey said.

"We just had training" Bill said.

"Yea and we have training tomorrow. so you should stop wasting the rest of your day"

Humphrey said.

The wolves left with grumbles and mumbling. Humphrey and Kate walked back towards the

main ground.

"What now?" Humphrey asked.

"You could carry me to back to my parents den" Kate said.

"Okay" Humphrey agreed.

"Wait i thought you were hurt" Kate said.

"It doesn't hurt that much. we're trained to block out pain" Humphrey said.

Kate jumped on Humphrey's back and he carried her to her parents den. When they got there

Eve let out a little growl.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked.

"Kate didn't feel like walking" Humphrey said smiling.

Kate got off of Humphrey and stepped next to him.

"I should be leaving" Humphrey said.

"Okay. i'll see you tonight" Kate said licking his muzzle.

On his way out of the den he bumped into Winston. He looked worried and in a panic.

"Oh good. Humphrey i need to talk to you" Winston said.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Do you know happens in a couple of days?" Winston asked.

"...No..." Humphrey thought for a second.

"Mating season" Winston shook a little.

"Okay" Humphrey said.

"That means all girls will be in heat" Winston said.

"So" Humphrey said.

"We're going to be raped" Winston shook uncontrollably.

"What are you talking about?" Humphrey asked.

"When a wolf is in heat. nothing will stop them from getting what they want. NOTHING" Winston

said.

"What are you so scared about?" Humphrey asked.

"Just wait till it happens" Winston said.


	12. kates' first

chapter 12

That afternoon, Kate walked over to Humphreys' den. She looked inside, but he wasn't there. Kate picked up his scent heading towards the eastern territory. She fallowed his scent to a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was Humphrey doing log squats. It reminded Kate of Garth at the moonlight howl. only differance is Humphrey was lifting a much bigger log. Kate was going to walk in, but she stepped on a twig.

Humphrey dropped the log and spun around.

"How long have you been there?" Humphrey asked.

"Just got here. Why? You shy?" Kate asked.

"I like to have privacy when i work out" Humphrey said.

"Oh. Okay. I'll leave" Kate said.

"No. i didn't mean that. please stay" Humphrey said.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yes".

Kate walked over to Humphrey and began to circle him. She saw all his mucles bulging from the recent work out.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asked nervously.

"You forgot our plans?" Kate asked.

"You still want to?" Humphrey asked.

"Don't you?" Kate asked.

"Yes. i would love to, but i want to make sure your ready" Humphrey said.

"I'm ready" Kate said.

"Okay. you want to start?" Humphrey asked.

"Um, well. i don't really know how... exactly. since i never have done this" Kate said.

Humphrey started of by pushing her on her back, and kissing her. After awhile he began moving down her body. Humphrey licked Kates' stomache for awhile to make sure she was ready.

After he knew Kate was ready, he moved in between her legs. He began to lick her folds. Kate was moaning, but if she thought this felt good, she was in for a surprise.

"You ready?" Humphrey asked.

"For what?" Kate asked.

"The actual part of 'mating'" Humphrey said.

"I guess" Kate said.

Humphrey possitioned himself over Kate and slowly entered. Kate held in most of the pain, but let out a whimper.

"It hurts" Kate said.

"Don't worry. it goes away fast" Humphrey said.

Humphrey waited for Kate, and sure enough she loosened up. He began to slowly thrust in and out causing Kate to moan. after awhile Humphrey picked up speed causing Kate to moan louder.

"Faster" Kate grunted.

Humphrey went faster, but not fast enough.

"Humphrey. go as fast as you can" Kate said.

Humphrey began to thrust as fast as he could. Kate was now moaning faily loud. Humphreys' tounge was hanging out as they slowly started to move backwards from the force. Humphrey felt something, and noticed Kate had an orgasm. Humphrey pulled out of Kate and laid next to her.

"Humphrey i can't do it anymore" Kate said.

"Don't worry. i thought you would be after your first time" Humphrey said.

"Thanks. that was the best feeling in my life" Kate said.

"Glad to make you happy" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey... was i good?" Kate asked.

"Yeah you were nice and tight" Humphrey said.

Kate blushed, and leaned over and kissed him. Humphrey and Kate took awhile to stare into eachothers eyes.

"Thats head back to the den" Humphrey said.

"Too tired. Can we sleep here?" Kate asked.

"Sure" Humphrey said smiling.

Kate laid on Humphreys chest and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>well here you are. my computer crashed and this is my new computer i'm writing on. sorry for the delay. but please review this is my longest lemon.<strong>


	13. trouble

chapter 13

Humphrey woke up and found it was almost sunrise. He tried to get off of Kate without waking her, but failed. Kate looked up at the sky, and to Humphrey.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"I got to go" Humphrey said.

"Where" Kate repeated.

"Valley" Humphrey asnswered.

"Okay" Kate said laying back down.

"Thats get you back to my den" Humphrey said.

Kate grunted, and rolled over. Humphrey went up to her and rolled her over on her back.

"Fine" Kate said.

"I'll carry you" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate said.

Humphrey picked up Kate and carried her to his den. He set her down at the back of the den.

"Bye" Humphrey said.

"Hurry home" Kate said.

"I'll try" Humphrey said leaving the den.

He walked to the valley, and did a few sprints before going to the meeting place. Once he was there he waited for everyone else even though he was an hour early.

Blaze walked to Humphreys' den to see if he was there. She peaked inside and found Kate alone.

"Hey Blaze. What do you need?" Kate asked.

"Oh nothing. What are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"Just thinking" Kate said.

Blaze sniffed the air, and smelled something wierd.

"Did you and Humphrey mate?" Blaze asked.

"Yes" Kate said blushing.

"Seriously. didn't you just start going out" Blaze said.

"Well yea, but we've known eachother since birth" Kate said.

"How was it" Blaze started.

"Amazing. He was great. He seemed to know everything about it" Kate said.

"Thats because it wasn't his first" Blaze said.

"What do you mean?" Kate growled.

"He's had sex before" Blaze said.

"With who" Kate asked

"Some girl from a differant pack. he doesn't talk about it" Blaze said.

"Were going to talk as soon as he gets back" Kate said.

"Okay good luck" Blaze said.

"If you see him tell him to come home" Kate said.

"Okay" Blaze said leaving the den.

Kate laid down thinking about what would happen. she was really angry that he didn't tell her about this.

Blaze walked to the meeting place and found Humphrey waiting.

"Hey Humphrey" Blaze said.

"Hey" Humphrey said.

"Kate wants you back at the den now" Blaze said.

"Okay" Humphrey sighed.

"Sorry" Blaze said.

Humphrey quickly made it back to the den.

"What do you need?" Humphrey asked.

"You didn't tell me" Kate said.

"Tell you what?" Humphrey asked.

"That you had sex before" Kate yelled.

"That was the past. it doesn't matter" Humphrey said.

Kate slapped him as hard as she could, leaving three bloody marks.

"What was that for?" Humphrey yelled.

"It was in the past it doesn't matter" Kate mocked.

Blood was now streaming down his face, and onto the floor.

"Tell me. i want to know everything" Kate said.

"No. you don't need to know" Humphrey said.

Kate slapped again on the same spot, tearing into the inner flesh. Humphrey ran out of the den with blood pouring down his face. Humphrey laid down next to a river with the cut side of his face in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>need 40 reviews before i update.<strong>


	14. back together

**FYI blaze is a girl.**

* * *

><p>chapter 14<p>

Humphrey pulled his face out of the water to find out it stopped bleeding. He hoped Kate had left his den so he could sleep. He looked in the den, and found her sleeping. Humphrey turned around and decided to go train with his squad. He made to their meeting and found them all waiting.

"Sorry i'm late" Humphrey said.

"What the hell happened to you" Nate asked.

"Nothing" Humphrey said.

"You got beat up" Bill laughed.

"Not exactly. me and Kate got into a fight" Humphrey said.

Blaze looked away quiltily.

"Thats get started" Humphrey said.

"I think you should get that checked" Nate said.

"Yeah" Every one agreed.

"Fine, but your not getting out of training" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked to Eves' den to have her look at his wound. He walked in and found Eve fixing up a pups bloody paw. as soon as the pup saw Humphreys wound her ran out of the den.

"Is it really that bad?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah its pretty bad. What happened?" Eve asked.

"Me and Kate got into an arguement" Humphrey said.

"Wheres Kate?" Eve growled.

"She's at my den sleeping" Humphrey said.

"We'll see" Eve said running out of the den.

Eve ran out of the den to check on Kate. She found her in sleeping in the den.

"Kate wake up" Eve said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Eve asked.

"No" Kate said.

"You sure hurt him" Eve laughed.

"He's had sex before" Kate yelled.

"Oh you found out about that" Eve said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Kate asked.

"That was a sad time. That kind of stuff shouldn't happen to anyone. anyway what brought up that subject?" Eve asked.

"We had sex" Kate said.

"I told you not too" Eve yelled.

"I told you we would" Kate said.

"This was your idea" Eve asked.

"Yes. i got him to do it" Kate said.

"Well i have to get back to Humphrey" Eve said.

"Will he be alright?" Kate asked.

"He'll live... i think" Eve left the den.

Eve ran back to Humphrey who was laying in the back of the den. He was shivering uncontrollably.

"Great your wound is infected" Eve said.

"I'm going to die" Humphrey said.

"There is only one cure" Eve said.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"I'll be back" Eve said.

"I'm going to die and you have something more important" Humphrey yelled at her as she ran out of the den.

Eve ran back to Kate to talk to her. She looked anoyed to see her again so soon.

"What do you need?" Kate sighed.

"It's about Humphrey. his cut is infected" Eve said.

"Okay. why are you telling me?" Kate asked.

"He'll die unless some one licks the cuts" Eve said.

"Are you serious?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, and there is no way in hell i'm doing it" Eve said.

Eve and Kate walked to the alpha den where Humphrey was. as soon as Humphrey saw Kate he thought of something smart to say.

"Come to finish me off?" Humphrey said.

"No" Kate answered.

"It's okay. i'll let you" Humphrey said exsposing his throat.

Kate aproached Humphrey, but didn't go for his throat. She began to lick his wounds.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asked.

"Eather saving your life, or wasting my time" Kate said.

"You sure your not trying to make it worse" Humphrey said.

"No. I have your apology later" Kate said.

"You want to know about the girl?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't care anymore" Kate said.

"You don't have to worry about her. she died" Humphrey said.

Kate laid down next to Humphrey and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Fact: dog soliva fights against infections. "NERD"... the updates are rewards for your reviews. thats why i'm updating alot.<strong>


	15. hotsprings

Chapter 15

Humphrey woke up to find Kate sleeping ontop of him.

"Hmm how to get out of this one" Humphrey said.

Humphrey laid there waiting for Kate to wake up. after thirty minutes she finally started to wake.

"Good morning" Humphrey said.

"Sorry" Kate said getting off of Humphrey.

"Don't be sorry" Humphrey said.

"What should we do today?" Kate asked.

"I don't know" Humphrey said shivering.

"You cold?" Kate asked.

"No. the infection" Humphrey said.

"You want to go to the hot springs?" Kate said.

"Yeah. sure" Humphrey said.

"Okay thats go" Kate said leading the way.

"To the bigger hot spring" Humphrey said.

"My dad said we're not allowed to go near there" Kate said.

"As long as your with me your alright" Humphrey said.

Humphrey led Kate a mile out of the territory and to the hot spring. Kate walked over a hill and found a spring big enough to fit thirty wolves.

"This is awesome" Kate said.

"Yeah, this is my second favorite spot" Humphrey said.

"Whats your favorite? Kate asked.

"I'll show you later" Humphrey said.

Kate slowly got in and laid down at the side with Humphrey laying next to her. She smiled as the warm water soaked into her fur.

"This is my new favorite spot" Kate said.

"You like it?" Humphrey asked.

"Ohh yeah" Kate said.

"Glad" Humphrey said.

"You want to howl at howling rock tonight?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. that would be nice" Humphrey said.

Humphrey heard something in the bushes next to him. a wolf walked out of the bushes.

"Passcode?".

"W3W, you?" Humphrey asked.

"What about the girl?. He said pointing past Humphrey.

Humphrey stepped in front of the wolf "She's with me".

"Oh boys we got fresh meat" He said.

five other wolves stepped out of the bushes smiling at Kate.

"We're going to have some fun" He said.

Humphrey ripped out the throat of the wolf in front of him and smiled as he watched him fall to the ground. The other wolves attacked Humphrey.

"Run" Humphrey yelled fighting away the wolves.

Instead of running Kate helped fight of the wolves. just then Blaze stepped in and drove them back.

"Get lost" Blaze said.

"We'll be back".

Humphrey then looked at Kate.

"Why didn't you run?" Humphrey asked.

"I couldn't let you die" Kate said.

Kate and Humphrey rubbed noses while Blaze made barfing noises.

"Come on. they might come back" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry i rushed the last bit. i think i fractured my arm.<strong>


	16. kate and humphreys howl

chapter 15

Humphrey washed off in the creek while Kate washed in the river. Humphrey finished washing and laid on the ground to dry. Kate had just finished and went to find her mom to brush her fur.

ONE HOUR LATER

Humphrey finished drying and was waiting at the howling rock. As soon as he saw Kate he couldn't stop starring.

"Wow" Humphrey said.

Kate giggled as he said that.

"Come on" Kate said.

"You want to start" Humphrey asked as they made it to the top.

"Sure" Kate said.

Kate lifted her head and filled the night air with her beautiful howling. Humphrey watched her as steam came from her mouth from the cool night air. Humphrey soon joinded in, and their voices mixed perfectly. There wasn't that many wolves around, but a crowd quickly built up.

HERE BY ME, BY MY FAVORITE BAND: 3 DOORS DOWN

_i hope your doing fine out there without me, cause im not doing so good without you. the things i thout you'd never know about me, were the things guess you always understood. so how could i have been so blind for all the years. i guess i only see the truth through all this fear, of living without you._

_and everything i have in this world, and all that i'll ever be. it could all fall down around me, just is long as i have you right here by me._

_i can't take another day without you. cause baby i could never make it on my own. i've been waiting so long just to hold you, and to be back in your arms where i belong. i'm sorry i can't always find the words to say, but every thing i've ever known gets swept away. inside of your love._

_and every thing i have in this world and all that i'll ever be. it could all fall down around me just as long as i have you right here by me._

Humphrey and Kate stopped howling, and looked at the crowd cheering. They both looked back into eachothers eyes.

"Your amazing" Humphrey said.

"Your better at howling" Kate said.

"Your the hottest wolf in Jasper" Humphrey said.

"I don't think so" Kate said.

"Name someone" Humphrey said.

"Lilly" Kate said.

"What? no. there is no one in this pack thats even close" Humphrey said.

"Thanks Humphrey. you really are the best" Kate said kissing him.

"I'm so lucky to have you" Humphrey said.

Kate let out a small yawn.

"Thats get some sleep" Humphrey suggested.

"Carry me" Kate mumbled.

Humphrey picked Kate up and carried her all the way back to the den. Humphrey noticed she was asleep, and gently set her down in the back of the den. Humphrey wrapped himself around her, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>need 55 reviews before i update.<strong>


	17. Alpha duties

chapter 17

Humphrey woke up, and found Kate laying on his stomache. He was going to go back to sleep, but remembered Kate had alpha duties today.

"Kate, wake up" Humphrey nudged her side.

"Whaaaat" Kate grumbled.

"You have alpha duties" Humphrey said.

"I hate alpha duties" Kate streched, and got up.

"What do you have to do?" Humphrey asked.

"Patrol the northern boundries" Kate said.

"I'll go with you" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate said.

Humphrey and Kate walked towards the northern boundries in an awkward silence. Humphrey decided to start conversation.

"So... do you have any goals?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know. no one has ever asked me that before. i guess to raise a family. what about you" Kate asked.

"Oh... i, i don't think i should say" Humphrey said.

"I told you mine" Kate scowled.

"Okay. Okay. fine. i want to... uh... make Winston proud" Humphrey stutered.

"How do you plan on doing that" Kate asked suspicious.

"Killing his targets" Humphrey said.

"Killing is your goal?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah. it should be to get out of this stupid war, but i'm scarred. Killing is all i ever had my whole life".

"Well you have me" Kate said.

"Yeah. i'm really happy to have you by my side" Humphrey said.

"I hope its always like this" Kate said.

Humphrey didn't answere because what he had to say would probably make Kate angry. Instead he thought about it for awhile.

"KATE" Hutch yelled.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Your dad has called for a meeting" Hutch said.

Kate started to run off, but noticed Humphrey sitting there thinking.

"COME ON" Kate yelled.

"Oh okay" Humphrey said running along side with her to the meeting place.

Once at the meeting place they sat down and waited for Winston to make his anouncement.

"ATTENTION. i have some very bad news..."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for short chapter, but i have something to tell you... Any one who can find out what Humphrey was thinking AND what Winston was going to say, and submit the correct answers for BOTH questions will get to submit characters that i will use in later chapters.<strong>


	18. Omegas

chapter 18

"...We are going to war with the South" Winston said.

"But we're in a war with the East already" Humphrey said.

"The south joined the East" Winston said.

There was commotion in the crowd, mostly between the omegas. Winston used this as a chance to talk to Humphrey.

"Humphrey. come here. i have a new mission for you" Winston said.

Humphrey with Kate right beside him, walked over to Winston.

"You're going to train all the omegas to fight" Winston said.

"I don't think thats a good idea" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey... I don't care what you think. Do it"!

"DAD" Kate yelled.

"Yes sir" Humphrey said.

"Dad. You better care what he thinks, because he's the best you have" Kate said.

"Fine" Winston sighed in defeat "Whats the problem?".

"That means we'll have to blow our cover" Humphrey said.

"I know. forget the cover. we need all the wolves we can get" Winston said.

"When should we start?" Humphrey asked.

"Immidiatly. no telling how long it will be before they attack" Winston said.

Humphrey stepped out infront of the crowd with Kate. He looked back at Winston for confirmation. Winston nodded, and Humphrey looked back at the crowd that was now starring at him.

"I need my group to step up here. secrecy is no longer our goal" Humphrey said.

Four hesitant wolves stepped up next to Humphrey. the crowd looked at the wolves that they thought they had known. some wolves in the crowd looked like they were going to puke.

"Omegas... you will be trained for the up coming war by this group you see" Humphrey said.

The crowd exploded in talking, mostly the omegas.

"I know this will be hard, and you don't want to do this, but you have to be strong. All the alphas have done it, and its time to show them that you can too. if you don't we could lose every thing. do it for the ones you love" Humphrey glanced over at Kate before finishing "Do it for the western pack".

The crowd erupted into chearing, especialy the alphas.

"All the omegas willing to fight come with us" Humphrey yelled.

Half of the omegas fallowed Humphrey, and soon the alphas convinced ten more omegas to do it.

"Where do you want to train them?" Humphrey asked.

"In the clearing on the northern side of the forest" Blaze suggested.

"I like that. we'll use it" Humphrey said.

Humphrey led them there with Kate, like always, right next to him. She leaned against him as they walked, with everyone else fallowing.

* * *

><p><strong>the other question hasn't been answered yet, and you can still send in the answer. no one has got it right yet.<strong>


	19. northern mountains

chapter 19

"Thats get a work out in" Humphrey said as they walked.

"Have them run to the clearing?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" Humphrey said.

"Sounds good" Nate said.

"Okay. we're running to the clearing" Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey, and Kate led the group at a steady pace towards the clearing. Humphrey looked back at the omegas running and laughed at how much effort they put into running.

"Race you to the clearing" Kate offered.

"Your on" Humphrey said.

The two took off leaving everyone behind.

"I'm going to see who wins. you guys make sure the omegas make it" Blaze said.

Nate, Tom, and Bill nodded in a response as Blaze took off after Kate and Humphrey. When she caught up she found Humphrey in the lead, but barely. As they neared the clearing, Kate sped up as fast as she could in a last attempt to win.

Humphrey saw this, and sped up as well. They both burst into the clearing, and fell over laughing.

"Who won?" Humphrey asked.

"Tie" Blaze called out as she walked into the clearing.

"I almost had you" Kate said.

"Yeah. you should join our team" Blaze said.

"No" Humphrey said.

"Why not" Kate asked.

"Its too dangerous" Humphrey said.

"Exactly. thats why i need to be there to help you" Kate said.

"We'll talk about this later" Humphrey said.

"No. we need to talk now" Kate said.

"Please. not now" Humphrey pleaded.

"Fine, but we're going to talk about this" Kate said.

"Okay. we will, but i don't think your father will let you anyway" Humphrey said.

"I'll find a way to make him" Kate said.

"Kate" Eve yelled.

"Over here mom" Kate yelled back.

Eve came through the trees looking at the couple.

"What do you need?" Kate asked.

"Your father said that you need to train the omegas up in the northern mountains" Eve said.

"Okay. thats going to suck... for the omegas" Kate said.

"You're going with him?" Eve asked.

"Of course i am" Kate said.

"Okay" Eve said hugging her daughter.

Eve smelled sex on Kate from a couple days ago. It made her anger flare up, but she controlled it.

"You really need to take a bath. you still smell like sex" Eve said.

"Oh yeah i forgot" Kate said blushing.

"I'll see you in a month" Eve said.

"Okay. good bye mom" Kate said.

Eve walked back through the trees as the omegas finally made to the clearing, panting heavily.

"We got alot of work to do" Humphrey whispered to Kate.

"Yeah" Kate agreed.

"Okay. i got some bad news. we are ordered by Winston to train up in the northern mountains" Humphrey anounced.

Humphrey got a response of a bunch of groans. Humphrey half laughed at their lazyness.

"ALOT of work" Humphrey said.

He started to lead them to their destination, when a pup came up to him.

"What are you doing here" Humphrey asked.

"Winston said i could go since i missed alpha school" He said.

"Whats your name?" Humphrey asked.

"Cody".

"Did you need something" Humphrey asked.

"I was wondering. couldn't we just tell Winston we trained up in the mountains" Cody asked.

"No. we have to" Humphrey laughed.

"Aw man" Cody sighed.

"Don't worry. we'll walk the rest of the way" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Cody said.

* * *

><p><strong>no one has the answer for the remaining question you can still get it. it will be revealed next chapter or possibly the one after.<strong>


	20. cold night

chapter 20

Humphrey and Kate just made it up the last hill to the training ground. the pup had been right at their heels the whole time. The omegas had fallen behind at their slow walking pace.

"Now we wait for the omegas" Humphrey said.

"They're so slooowww" Cody groaned.

"They won't be when we're done with them" Kate said.

"Why are we training omegas?" Cody asked.

"We're going to a war with two packs" Humphrey said.

"Couldn't we get help from the southern pack?" Cody asked.

"No. they're too dangerous to trust" Humphrey said.

"If we're training omegas, then we can trust the south" Cody said.

"That will be our last resort" Humphrey said.

The omegas stepped over the hill, and fell onto the snow covered ground. Humphrey took a quick glance at the sky, and found that it was almost dark.

"Okay, we need to get to sleep, its getting late. we will start training tomorrow" Humphrey said.

All the wolves laid down in the snow, and curled up in a ball. Humphrey found a spot away from the rest of the pack, and laid down with Kate.

"Its freezing" Kate shivered.

Humphrey scooted closer to her, and wrapped himself around her. She stopped shivering, but was still cold.

"How about now?" Humphrey asked.

"Better" Kate said kissing him.

"Not used to the cold?" Humphrey asked.

"Not this kind of cold" Kate said.

"I can take you home tomorrow" Humphrey said.

"No. i like being with you" Kate said.

"Okay" Humphrey said kissing her.

"Hey. what were you thinking about this morning?" Kate asked.

"Oh... nothing. i'll tell you later" Humphrey said.

"Good night Humphrey" Kate said.

"Good night" Humphrey replied.

Kate felt heat in her lower region, but ignored it. Instead she scooted closer to Humphrey and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>out of time. i wont be able to update for a week. one person got the question right. every one else still has a chance to get it. until next week.<strong>

**chiefdaniel117 signing out!**


	21. seconds

chapter 21

Kate woke up and still felt the heat, but now she knew what she wanted. She looked over at Humphrey who was still sleeping. She looked at the pack, and everyone was awake.

"Humphrey wake up" Kate nudged him.

Humphrey opened his eyes, and was immediately kissed by Kate. He enjoyed the kiss, but was sad when she pulled away. Humphrey got to his feet, and looked over at the omegas.

"Y'all look cold" Humphrey laughed.

"Were freezing" Salty yelled.

"Good. Blaze, take them for a jog. that will warm them up" Humphrey said.

"When should we be back?" Blaze asked.

"In an hour" Humphrey said.

"This will be fun" Blaze said leading the omegas out of sight.

"We have an hour" Kate said brushing her tail under Humphrey's nose.

"If the omegas get back before us, find something for them to do" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey walked for ten minutes before they were sure no one would find them. Kate pushed Humphrey onto his back, and stood over him.

"You're so beautiful" Humphrey said.

"Enough talk. are you ready?" Kate asked.

"I am if you are" Humphrey said.

Kate gave him the longest kiss of his life. The kiss lasted five minutes. Humphrey felt himself get stiff. Kate felt something push against her stomach, and knew what it was. She pulled out of the kiss, and rolled onto her back. Humphrey knew what she wanted, and mounted her.

"Ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes" Kate said impatiently.

Humphrey pushed in slowly, and Kate let out a small moan. He began to thrust at a slow rate. Kate kept moaning, but wanted more.

"Faster" Kate said.

Humphrey picked up speed, and it seemed to please Kate. The heat Kate had been feeling went away. She moaned slightly louder now.

"Faster" Kate moaned.

Humphrey went as fast as he could, and Kates moaning got really loud. Humphrey bent over and Kissed her. Kate closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"Humphrey its coming" Kate moaned.

Humphrey didn't slow down, and seconds later, felt Kates orgasm. Humphrey stopped, and laid down ontop of her.

"You can keep going" Kate said.

"No. it's okay" Humphrey said.

"What now?" Kate asked.

"We still have forty five minutes" Humphrey said.

"I want to spend it all with you" Kate said.

"Me too" Humphrey said.


	22. a game

chapter 22

"We got to get back to the rest of the group" Humphrey said.

"Fine, but we're doing this again" Kate said.

"Which part?" Humphrey asked.

"Both" Kate said.

"Okay. sound good to me" Humphrey said.

"Of course it does" Kate said.

Humphrey and Kate made it back to the pack, and they were all waiting.

"Finally. we thought you were never coming back" Blaze said.

"We thought you were, we just hoped you wouldn't" Everyone laughed, except for Kate.

"I'm sorry i couldn't keep him busy longer. maybe tomorrow" Kate said.

"Looking forward to it" Humphrey said.

"Now we need to work on fighting" Tom said.

"Not so fast. We need to work on stealth" Nate said.

"We get to play a game" Humphrey said.

"Stealth tag?" Blaze asked.

"Yep" Humphrey said.

"We haven't even taught them anything" Kate said.

"Whats the key to stealth?" Humphrey asked.

"Invisibility" The same wolf as earlier said.

Humphrey walked up to the orange and White wolf. He began to shake in fear.

"Whats your name?" Humphrey asked.

"W-Will" He stuttered.

"Its alright. i like you. Your pretty funny" Humphrey said.

"I like omegas more. alphas aren't funny. don't tell Kate i said that" Humphrey whispered.

"What rank are you?" Will asked.

"To make it clear to all of you. we do not have a rank. except for Kate. she's an alpha" Humphrey said.

"Oh no. you have a rank. your the beta" Kate said.

"Thats not a rank. thats a position" Humphrey said.

"No difference" Kate said.

"Yeah. your right. betas are better" Humphrey said.

"I'm not a regular alpha" Kate said.

"Thank god. cause alphas _suuuckk_" Humphrey laughed.

"You better watch out. Eve is my mom" Kate said.

"Okay. Okay. thats get to the game. the key to stealth is patience" Humphrey said.

"Thats go" Blaze said.

"All the omegas will try to get back here without being scene. the Spec's... and Kate will be guarding" Humphrey said.

"I'm going to hurt you" Kate growled.

"I know. i had it coming anyways" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm trying to write at two in the morning, with a buzz from an over dose. just kidding, about it being two in the morning. its only 1:30. and about the over dose. i have a buzz from mountain dew. please review. <strong>


	23. First day

chapter 23

Cody, Shaky, and Will were the only wolves left. the only reason Shaky was still left was his small size. Humphrey and Kate were close to them, but not close enough. They had been waiting for a while for Kate and Humphrey to pass. When Cody looked to the left of him, where Will had been, but he wasn't there.

Cody began to move forward, and signaled for Shaky to fallow. As Shaky moved forward, he stepped on a twig. 'SNAP'. "They defiantly heard that" Cody thought. Suddenly, Humphrey jumped right on top of Shaky and pinned him.

"Got him" Humphrey said.

Cody jumped out of his hiding spot, and tackled Humphrey. They rolled across the ground for awhile until they stopped with Humphrey on top, pinning him.

"You almost had me" Humphrey said.

Cody looked up at Humphrey, but saw something in the background. Will was in a tree, directly above, about to pounce.

"I didn't but Will did" Cody said.

Will jumped out of the tree, and landed directly on top of Humphrey.

"Omegas rule" Will yelled.

Kate jumped out of her hiding spot, and pinned Will.

"No alphas do" Kate said.

"No special ops do" Humphrey said tackling Kate.

"Yeah but now both of the omegas are free" Will said.

There was a moment of silence as Humphrey and Kate looked at Will and Cody.

"Hey I'm an Alpha" Cody said.

"We'll talk about that later, but for now... RUN" Will yelled.

Will and Cody sprinted through the woods towards the rest of the omegas. They had a bit of a head start since Kate, and Humphrey were on top of each other, but soon pursued. Kate and Humphrey were quickly catching up.

"I got Will" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate said.

As soon as Will made it through the trees where the omegas were, Humphrey tackled. With all the momentum Humphrey had they went into a barrel role. When they stopped Humphrey pinned Will. Kate soon walked out of the trees carrying Cody by the scruff.

"No fare" Cody said.

"Thats why its good to be heavy" Mooch said.

"Dude, shut up" Salty said hitting him in the back of the head.

"Okay i think we show the omegas how to do it" Humphrey said.

"Oh yeah" Blaze yelled.

"This is going to be easy" Nate said.

"I've heard that before" Humphrey said.

"Thats go" Cody said.

"Okay. come on" Humphrey said.

All the special ops, and Cody ran in separate directions as Kate, and Humphrey. Kate motioned Humphrey to fallow as she walked through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know" Kate said.

"We're getting pretty far away from the pack" Humphrey said.

"Your right" Kate said turning around and pinning him.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asked.

"I told you i was going to hurt you" Kate said.

Kate took her claw, and made a small cut on his chest.

"Ow" Humphrey said.

"I barely cut you" Kate said.

"I know, but it hurts more when you do it" Humphrey said.

Kate gently took her claw, and moved it down his chest to his stomach. She was inches away from his crouch when Kova yelled in the distance.

"HUMPHREY, KATE, WE CAPTURED ALL THE OMEGAS" Kova yelled.

"We'll continue tonight" Kate said getting up and walking away.

Humphrey laid there for a second, and sighed in frustration. He got up and fallowed Kate back to the clearing, where all the omegas were tied up in vines. Humphrey laughed as he saw all the tied up wolves. mainly at Cody jumping on top of Will.

"This was supposed to be stealth" Humphrey said.

"We strategically took them out one by one" Blaze said.

"Sounds fare to me" Tom mumbled.

"Will somebody get this Rabbit of me" Will said.

"Untie them" Humphrey said.

"Fine" Nate said.

It took ten minutes to cut the vines on all the wolves. The omegas were not happy, but neither were The specs.

"You can go to sleep. tomorrow we work on strength" Humphrey said.

All the omegas laid down right where they were, but Humphrey and Kate put some distance between them, and the pack.

"You ready?" Kate asked tackling him.

"Not tonight. I'm tired" Humphrey said.

"Please?" Kate asked showing her puppy dog face.

"Fine. you know i can't say no to that face" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p><strong>i need 70 reviews before i update.<strong>


	24. twice a day

chapter 24

"Humphrey wake up" Kate said.

Humphrey woke up, and felt something wierd. He noticed they were tied.

"Kate. why are we tied?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know" Kate lied.

"You didn't" Humphrey said.

"Maybe" Kate said.

"I can't believe you" Humphrey said.

"Sorry... You want to do it again" Kate asked.

"No" Humphrey yelled.

"Pleeease" Kate begged.

"No" Humphrey said.

"I... i... whatever. i thought you would want to" Kate said.

"Not all the time" Humphrey said.

"I need it" Kate said.

"I can't keep doing this" Humphrey said.

"Its only for another week" Kate said.

"Twice a day" Humphrey said.

"Okay. thats enough" Kate said.

"It better be" Humphrey said.

"You know you like it".

"Yeah, but never do that while i'm sleeping" Humphrey said.

"Fine" Kate said rushing him.

Humphrey laid Kate on her back, and stood over her. "This is getting too familliar" Humphrey thought. Humphrey bent down, and began to lick her folds. Kate laid her head back, and let her tounge hang out the side of her mouth. Humphrey noticed this and laughed.

"You think thats funny?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. it is" Humphrey said.

Kate rolled over so she was on top. She slid her tounge into Humphrey sheath, and his dick started to grow. Humphrey let out a small moan from surprise.

"How do you like it?" Kate asked.

"Alot" Humphrey said.

"Enough fore play. thats go" Kate said.

Kate rolled over again, so that Humphrey was on top. Humphrey gently pushed inside of Kate, and began to thrust. Humphrey and Kate starred eachother in the eyes until Humphrey picked up speed. Kate closed her eyes from the unbeleavable pleasure.

"You like that?" Humphrey asked.

"Ohhh yeah" Kate moaned.

Humphrey went as fast as he could now. Kate began to moan loudly, and Humphrey started to pant. After a while Humphrey noticed they were moving across the ground, but quickly forgot about it when he felt his climax coming. Humphrey gave one last thrust, and they slid three inched across the snow.

Humphrey fell ontop of Kate panting, while she moaned from the warm liquid pumping inside of her. after a while it stopped, and they just laid there, exousted.

"Thanks Humphrey" Kate said.

"I love you" Humphrey said.

"I love you too" Kate said.

* * *

><p><strong>ONLY ONE person has the question right. but i have another question for you. if you can guess how old i am on your first try, and it has to be a signed review. I think i'm the youngest writer on fanfiction.<strong>


	25. back home

chapter 25

ONE MONTH LATER

The omegas had been trained, but they were not as good as the alphas. They had just made it back to Jasper. Kate and Humphrey walked into the main den. Kate needed to talk to her mother and Humphrey needed to talk to Winston.

"Mom i need to talk to you" Kate said.

She led her mother out of the den, leaving Humphrey and Winston alone.

"How did it go?" Winston asked.

"Good for the omegas horrible for me" Humphrey said.

"Why is that?" Winston asked.

"I was gone almost half the time" Humphrey said.

It took Winston a second to know what he meant.

"I told you it was bad" Winston said.

"Yeah. well congrats. you survived" Humphrey joked.

"Yeah. now you know there is no way to get away from it" Winston said.

"Next time, i'm hiding ten miles away" Humphrey said.

"No don't do that. very bad idea" Winston said.

Now it was Humphrey who was trying to figure out what he meant. then he understood.

"She wouldn't do that" Humphrey said.

"Any female would durring heat" Winston said.

Humphrey and Winston walked out of the den. At a perfect time too.

"Humphrey. i'm going to tear of your dick..." Eve started.

"See you later" Humphrey said sprinting off in the other dirrection.

Eve was in hot pursuit. Humphrey looked behind him, and saw Eve gaining on him. He knew he needed help, and circled around back to Winston. Just as Humphrey made it back to Winston he was tackled by Eve. Winston nocked Eve off of Humphrey and pinned her.

"I need to talk to you" Kate said pulling Humphrey into the den.

"What is it. why does Eve want to kill me?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey, I'm pregnant" Kate said.

Humphrey was taking back by what she said. He tried to talk, but was at a loss of words. Instead of talking he hugged her. after a minute of hugging Humphrey was finally able to talk.

"Thats great" Humphrey said.

"I know. i'm so happy" Kate said.

"When are they due?" Humphrey asked pulling away from the hug.

"Three weeks" Kate said.

Humphrey and Kate hugged again, then laid down together.

WINSTON AND EVE

"Eve calm down" Winston said.

"No. He got our daughter pregnant" Eve said.

"Kate was in heat. it wasn't Humphrey's fault" Winston said.

"You know he wanted it" Eve said.

"I already talked to Humphrey. He didn't enjoy it, but he was supporting Kate" Winston said.

"That doesn't mean i aprove this" Eve said.

"I know, but Kate's happy" Winston said.

"I know" Eve said calming down.

"Thats go inside" Winston said.

Eve and Winston walked into the den, where Kate and Humphrey were laying down together.

"How long till we go to war?" Humphrey asked.

"Your not going. you can stay with your pups" Winston said.

"Thank you" Humphrey said.

"There's a moonlight howl tonight" Eve said.

"You want to go?" Kate asked.

"Of course. i couldn't miss that" Humphrey said smilling.

Humphrey thought about the same thing as earlier before the meeting. Kate laid down on his stomach, and almost immidiatly fell asleep. Humphrey smiled at this, and fell asleep too.

THREE HOURS LATER

Humphrey woke up to howling. He quickly woke up Kate.

"You need to get ready?" Humphrey asked.

"No time" Kate said.

"We have time if you need it" Humphrey said.

"Its okay. i just want to howl with you" Kate said.

"Okay" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey walked towards the very top of howling rock. on the way up, every one starred at the future pack leader, and the beta. They took their place at the top as every one waited to hear their howl.

"You want to start" Humphrey asked.

"Only if you join in" Kate said.

"Deal" Humphrey agreed.

Kate began to howl, and every other wolf stopped howling to lissen. it was the most beautiful howl they have ever heard. Then Humphrey joined in, and their howls mixed together in the most beautiful song.

All the wolves jaws dropped as they heard this. Even Eve and Winston.

"You know what that means?" Winston asked.

"They're meant for eachother" Eve said.

Kate and Humphrey finished their howl, and all the wolves exploded into chearing.

"Kate i needed to ask you something" Humphrey said.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Well with the pups coming, well i ummm..." Humphrey hesitated.

"You can tell me" Kate reasured him.

"Will you marry me?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes" Kate yelled hugging him.

This hug lasted for ten minutes.

"I want your parents aproval first though" Humphrey said.

"Thats go then" Kate said.

Humphrey and Kate walked into the alpha den where Eve and Winston were waiting.

"Winston... i proposed to your daughter, but i want your permision to marry her" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey you have always been like a son to me. so yes" Winston said.

"Eve... i want your permision too" Humphrey said.

Every one looked at Eve for her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>this is my longest chapter ever. HumphreyandKatetogether got the question right. you can send in a name and a short charecter description for one of our new charecters coming up. none of you got my age right on the first try. i am 14 years old. Some of you were close. and to top it all off i left you with a cliff hanger. muhahaha. if you dont like it you can suck my $$$$.<strong>


	26. tomorrow

chapter 26

"You make Kate happy so... yes" Eve said.

Kate tackled Humphrey and began to lick him. Humphrey laughed as she licked his face.

"Kate... that tickles" Humphrey laughed.

"No more sex. its not good for the pups" Eve said.

"Awww" Kate pouted.

"I'm serrius" Eve said sternly.

"Okay we wont" Humphrey said.

"We wont?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure, but i'll try not to" Humphrey said.

"Try. just don't do it" Eve said.

"It's not my fault if she rapes me" Humphrey said.

"I don't need to rape you. your too easy to suduce" Kate laughed.

"Okay. you two need to leave" Eve said.

"Bye mom" Kate said.

"Odios. hasta luego" Humphrey said as they disappeared.

"What they hell?" Kate asked.

"I thought spanish would be a useful language to know" Humphrey said.

"Do you know any other language?" Kate asked.

"No" Humphrey said.

"Hat-tay ave-hay ome-say un-fay onight-tay" Kate said.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"I said thats have fun tonight in pig lattin" Kate explained.

"Your mother will kill me" Humphrey said.

"Didn't stop you before" Kate said.

"Your not even in heat" Humphrey said.

"I still enjoy it" Kate said.

"Not tonight" Humphrey said.

"Tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Maybe" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey arrived at the den, and laid down in the back.

"So when do you want to have the wedding?" Humphrey asked.

"Tomorrow" Kate said.

"The same day you want to have sex?" Humphrey asked.

"Yep" Kate said.

"Can't wait" Humphrey said laying his head down.

Kate snuggled close to him, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>this is a pretty bad chapter, but i wanted to save the next part for the next chapter. i need 120 reviews for <span>love and hate<span> before i update. i need 85 reviews for this story before i update.**


	27. wedding

chapter 27

Kate woke up Humphrey as fast as she could, but he wouldn't wake up. then a idea popped up in her head. Kate walked over to Humphrey, and bit his ear. Humphrey jumped up with a yelp.

"It worked" Kate said.

"What worked? all you did was bite my ear" Humphrey said.

"Exactly" Kate said.

"What are we doing this early?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey its noon" Kate said.

"Are you going to tell your parents" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" Kate asked.

"Sure" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey quickly made their way to Kates parents den. Eve and Winston were sitting at the cliffs edge.

"Hey" Kate said walking up the slope with Humphrey.

"What do you need?" Eve asked.

"We wanted to have the wedding today" Kate said.

"Today?" Winston asked.

"Yes today" Kate confirmed.

"Well... okay, but you need to get ready right away" Eve said.

"Okay, when should we be back" Humphrey asked.

"In two hours" Eve said.

"Thats go Humphrey" Kate said.

"Where are we going?"Humphrey asked.

"The river for a bath" Kate said.

TWO HOURS LATER

Humphrey waited in the valley for Kate, serounded by the whole pack. Humphrey watched Kate enter the valley, and head his way. Humphrey was too lost in the moment, and didn't even realize Kate was standing in front of him.

"You ready?" Kate asked.

"Huh... oh yeah. ready" Humphrey said.

"You want to start?" Kate asked.

"I'll start" Humphrey said.

Humphrey took in Kate's scent as she held as still as possible. When Humphrey pulled back, Kate leaned forward, and did the same. Humphrey then nibbled her ear. when Kate nibbled his ear it reminded him of that morning. as the final step of becoming mates, they leaned forward and rubbed noses. as soon as their noses touched, the crowd erupted into chearing.

"I love you" Humphrey said pulling away.

"I love you too" Kate said.


	28. sadness

chapter 28

It had been a month since their marriage, and the Spec ops team was on their first mission. They were being led by Blaze. Humphrey felt bad about not being there, but he was happy to be with Kate. Out side there was alot of commotion, and Humphrey decided to figure out what it was about.

"I'll be back" Humphrey said.

"Okay hurry up" Kate said.

Humphrey sprinted to the feeding ground, where some wolf was being carried. When he got closer he recognized the wolf as Bill.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked Blaze.

"The Eastern pack joined with the northern pack. I tried to get them back safely, but there were too many wolves on patrol" Blaze explained.

"Where's Tom?" Humphrey asked.

"He stayed behind to buy us time" Blaze choked.

They shared a short moment of silence before Humphrey spoke.

"I should have been there" Humphrey said.

"You can't miss your pups births" Blaze said.

"I'm going to lead our next mission" Humphrey said.

"Kate isn't going to like this" Blaze said.

"She'll have to understand" Humphrey said walking away.

"I don't think she will" Blaze yelled.

Humphrey walked back into the den where Kate was waiting.

"Whats happening" Kate asked.

"They failed, Bill is injured, and... Tom died" Humphrey said.

Kate pulled him into a tight hug as Humphrey rested his head on her shoulder.

"I have to go with them next time".

When Humphrey said this, Kate backed away from him. Humphrey felt terrible, but knew he had too.

"Kate i have to, before someone else dies" Humphrey said.

Kate ran past him crying. Humphrey let a couple tears escape his eyes.

"Nice job Humphrey" He said to himself.

Humphrey walked out of the den to look for Kate. He searched for an hour, and finally found her in the forest.

"Kate please" Humphrey begged.

"Your going to miss your own pups birth" Kate cried.

"Maybe not" Humphrey said.

"How could you leave me like this" Kate said.

"Some one died becouse of me. we have been training for years. i can't just sit out our first war" Humphrey said.

"What if the pups are born while your gone?" Kate asked.

"Then name one Blake for me" Humphrey said.

"What if there isn't a boy?" Kate asked.

"Sasha" Humphrey said.

"I'll remember" Kate said.

"I'll meet you at our den. i have to tell your father" Humphrey said.

Kate and Humphrey split ways without another word. Kate headed back to the den, and Humphrey headed to her parents den. Once he made it there he walked straight in.

"Winston, i'm going with them next time" Humphrey said.

"Thats tomorrow morning" Winston said.

"Okay i'll be there" Humphrey said.

Humphrey quickly left the den, and ran to his, and Kates den. He looked inside, and saw Kate asleep. He walked in, and laid down next to her. Soon Humphrey fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>i need 100 reviews before i update. i need more fuel.<strong>


	29. allies

chapter 29

Humphrey was woken up by Winston.

"The leader of the south is outside the den. i would talk to her, but i want you to handle it" Winston said.

"You want me to talk to another leader?" Humphrey asked surprised.

"I trust you" Winston said leaving.

Humphrey walked outside, where a fully black wolf was waiting. The wolf inspected Humphrey, looking him over very close.

"Your the leader?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, your the beta?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" Humphrey asked.

"You look like an omega"

"Size isn't everything. your looking at the beta, and the leader of the special operations" Humphrey said.

"Whats your name?"

"Ever heard of Ghost?" Humphrey asked.

"I may have heard about you"

"Name's Humphrey, you?"

"Karen"

"So what do you need?" Humphrey asked.

"I heard you were fighting two packs" Karen said.

"How did you know?" Humphrey asked.

"I have scouts" Karen said.

"Yeah were facing the east and north" Humphrey said.

"I don't think thats very fair" Karen said.

"What are you getting at?" Humphrey asked.

"I want to help in the war" Karen said.

"Can't turn down an offer like that" Humphrey said.

"I thought you would want to meet out special operations team first" Karen said.

"Yes i would like to meet my team" Humphrey said.

"Fallow me. i told them to wait in the forest" Karen said.

Humphrey and Karen headed to the forest where others were waiting. Humphrey walked into the forest, and felt something was up. Humphrey saw a strike of white to his right, and instinctively countered.

"Wow your good" The white wolf said.

Humphrey looked down at the wolf had pinned, and took a closer look. She was female, white fur with silver streaks, and blue eyes that were barely lighter than his. Humphrey let her up after he knew she meant no harm.

"Now we know your the beta" Karen said.

"Where are the other two. i can smell them" Humphrey said.

Two other wolves walked out from hiding.

"This is Humphrey, your knew leader" Karen said.

"You can call me Ghost" Humphrey added.

"I believe you already met Hope" Karen said.

"Hi" Hope said.

"I'm Jay" Said the wolf with orange fur, white under fur, and brown eyes.

"Hazel" Said the wolf with black, and white multie colored fur with hazel eyes. hints the name Hazel.

"Good to meet you. we don't have much time. you need to meet the rest of the team" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p>yay, i only need one more review for love and hate so i can write the last chapter<p> 


	30. escape

chapter 30

Humphrey already introduced his new group with his current spec's. They already got their first mission. They were to sneak into the eastern territory, and kill Tony. So Humphrey led his group through the dence wood's that night. All their missions happened at night to lower the visability. His group consisted of Blaze, Nate, Hope, Jay, and Hazel.

"Reaching the target area" Humphrey called back.

"What's the plan?" Blaze asked.

"Sneak into his den, kill him, and sneak out" Humphrey said.

They proceded as plan, and killed Tony in his sleep. On the way out of the den, they were jumped by twenty wolves. They held them off, but soon there was the whole eastern, and northern pack serounding them.

"I think we should serender" Humphrey said.

"You think" Blaze growled.

They were soon restrained with vines, and thrown in a dark den. Humphrey turned himself off his stomache to look at every one else.

"Wait till tomarrow" Humphrey said.

"Wait for what?" Hope asked.

"Our escape" Humphrey said "They didn't do a good job on seperating us".

"Why not now?" Nate asked.

"To much action right now. wait till thing's calm down" Humphrey said.

The next day came by, and by mid day, a wolf took Hope out of the den. She returned in half an hour covered in Cuts.

"Did you talk?" Humphrey asked.

"No. they said they would continue tomarrow" Hope said.

"Now's the time. they just left, so i doubt they will be back for awhile" Humphrey said.

Humphrey scooted across the ground slowly towards Blaze. When he got close enough, He cut the vines holding her. She quickly cut every one else loose, and they were off.

BACK AT JASPER

Kate waited in Humphrey's den for his return. She felt a sharp pain, and it only got worse. She let tears run down her cheek, but not from pain. She was deeply sadened that Humphrey wouldn't be here for his pup's birth's.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the short chapter, but it's hard to update when all i can think about is alpha and alpha.<strong>


	31. home free?

chapter 31

They were home free, Humphrey and his group. almost. As they were running, they ran strait into the whole northern army. They quickly turned around, and ran the opposite dirrection. The northern wolves were hot on their heels, and they weren't giving up soon.

"Getting tired" Hope said.

"Don't give up. this is SF" Humphrey yelled.

They kept running for miles when the pack finally turned around. They kept running for a while to make sure, but soon stopped.

"Why did they stop?" Blaze asked.

Humphrey scented the air "Bear country".

"We better get out of here" Nate said.

"Too late" Hazel said.

They looked at three large bears walk toward's them. Humphrey laughed at the bears when he thought of how fat they were.

"Kill them" Humphrey ordered.

All six of them attacked the three bears. The bears were quickly outmatched, and killed, but not without injury. Blaze injured her leg pretty bad, and Jay broke his leg. Jay was screaming in pain, and they had to shut him up. Humphrey smacked him as hard as he could across the back of the head, knocking him out.

"I'll carry Blaze, Nate, you carry Jay" Humphrey ordered.

"How long will it take to get home?" Nate asked.

"In conditions like this, we'll probably get there midnight" Humphrey said.

BACK IN JASPER

Kate laid in the back of the den, with four pups sleeping at her side. She had been crying for hours, knowing that something went wrong on Humphrey's mission. or else he would be here by now. Eve had been there for her durring birth, and she left after to give her privacy. Eve couldn't be more happy. She now had grandchildren, and her daughter was now a mother.

* * *

><p><strong>another short chapter, but atleast i updated.<strong>


	32. home

chapter 32

The sun vanished behind the mountain's, and the tempeture dropped Twenty degree's. Kate was already asleep with the pup's resting against her side. Humphrey and his group were running toward's home as fast as they could. They could see Howling rock from where they were.

"Blaze, go report to Winston. every one else go get some sleep" Humphrey ordered.

Humphrey split off from the rest of the group, and headed toward's his, and Kate's den. Inside Kate heard paw step's outside the den, and jumped up, instinctively protecting her pups. She saw the outline of a wolf, and headed toward's it. When she was only a few feet away, she noticed that it was Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked to make sure.

"Yeah, it's me" Humphrey replied.

When he finished, Kate slapped him across the face. Humphrey was surprised, and wondered what he did. Kate hugged him, and he got even more confused.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Kate asked.

"I was" Humphrey answered.

"Sorry, but i was scared that you died" Kate said.

"I thought i was going to die, but we escaped" Humphrey said.

Kate's eye's lit up in excitement. She couldn't wait to see how Humphrey would react.

"Come on. you have to see something" Kate said.

Humphrey fallowed Kate to the back of the den. Kate sat down at the back, and Humphrey starred at the sleeping Pup's.

"These are our's?" Humphrey asked in disbelief.

"Yep" Kate answered.

Humphrey sat down with Kate, and continued to stare at the pup's. There were four, twice as many as Kate's parent's off-spring.

"What are their name's?" Humphrey asked.

"I haven't named them yet. i was waiting for you" Kate said.

"Well now i'm here" Humphrey said.

"You go first" Kate insisted.

Humphrey looked at the two pup's he wanted to name.

He pointed at the grey, and white one, just like him "Blake".

He then pointed toward's the blonde one, just like Kate "Sasha".

"Perfect" Kate said.

"Your turn" Humphrey said.

Kate looked at the two girl's that were left. She pointed toward's the grey and white one "Hope". Humphrey thought of the new wolf that came into their pack. Kate pointed at the last one, it was pure black "Joy".

Humphrey smiled at Kate, and they both laid down, pressed against eachother, starring at their pup's. Kate laid her head on his back, but before she got comfortable, Humphrey rolled over on his side. Kate readjusted her head on his stomache, and fell asleep.


	33. the end

**i decided to end the story here. I will write a sequal later, but it will be a while. This wasn't supposed to be the end, but the story isn't that popular so it would be better if i wrote a sequal instead of continuing.**

**chiefdaniel117 Out!**

**P.S. knew xbox live account: ch1efdan1el117**


End file.
